1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a monitoring device and, in particular, to a monitoring device with independent heat dissipation for an image capture component.
2. Related Art
To protect citizen safety and situations in various administrative areas, governments often provide monitoring devices on streets, stores, banks, and buildings. Besides preventing criminals, they can also capture the images of them for the police to use later on. Such devices help preventing people's properties from possible loss.
A conventional monitoring device has an image capture component at the front end surface of its case. The rear end surface thereof is opened with several heat dissipating holes to lower the temperature inside the case by air circulation, preventing the interior processor and circuit board from being burnt. However, dusts and raindrops may also get into the monitoring device via those heat dissipating holes as well. This can greatly reduce the lifetime of the monitoring device.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, a monitoring device is proposed to have an image capture hole only on the front end surface of the case. The rear part of the case is made of a heat dissipating material in a closed shape. The circuit board thereof is locked with a heat conducting board, the side of which is provided with fins that can tightly attach to the inner wall of the rear part of the case. With such a design, the interior of the monitoring device is free from dusts and raindrops. Using the heat conducting board to transfer heat on the processor and the circuit board to the case achieves the goals of separating the circuit board from the exterior and rapid heat dissipation. Nevertheless, the contact area between the fins and the inner wall of the rear part of the case is small, limiting the heat dissipation effect.
Moreover, monitoring devices have a temperature limit between 50° C. and 60° C. under the condition of no fan. As the environmental temperature increases, noises in the images start to show up. Once the temperature reaches a limit, the entire monitoring device stops functioning. Existing monitoring devices have both the image capture component and the processing component in the same case. In this case, the heat produced by both the image capture component and the processing component has to be dissipated by the same case. However, the image capture component is very sensitive to temperature. If the image capture component does not have good heat dissipation in time, the image quality will drop significantly.
In summary, the prior art always has the problem of simultaneously dissipating heat produced by the image capture component and the processing component via the case. A consequence is that the heat dissipation efficiency of the image capture component drops under the influence of the processing component. The captured image quality is thus also worse. It is therefore imperative to provide an improved device.